Silver moon
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Summary: Luna Pascal is a new lieutenant on the Enterprise who has many new friends. One of them includes the Ship's Doctor, one night when she's partying with her friends she realizes her true feelings for him. sorry if the summary is bad... rated t for later chapters


Summary: Luna Pascal is a new lieutenant on the Enterprise who has many new friends. One of them includes the Ship's Doctor, one night when she's partying with her friends she realizes her true feelings for him.

Chapter 1: the Tholian fun house

Luna Pascal had arrived on the Enterprise a month ago and had many new friends there was Yeoman Rand, Yeoman Darcy, Christine Chapel, Lieutenant Fiona, and Doctor McCoy. Doctor McCoy had been her friend since she arrived he was kind and always a pleasure to be around. She had to admit she loved his jokes and she really liked his small smile that would make its way on his face.

Over the past few weeks the two would meet a little more often and they would talk for hours at a time. They both had a lot in common such as both of them were Georgia natives, they both liked to play the guitar, they both liked peace and quiet at some times, and mainly they both had someone they were looking for out there in the stars. Luna was looking for her lost little sister Tiana and Doctor McCoy was looking for his two daughters Joanna and Barbra whom he hadn't seen since they were six.

One night Luna was sitting with her girlfriends in the Rec room sipping on beers and playing a game called "who would you do?" it went where someone would spin the bottle and whoever it pointed to would have to confess. Luna had thought many thoughts about the good doctor including what it might be like to kiss his soft lips that she would always see turn up into that cute little smile. She was suddenly pulled from her reverie when the other girls where starring at her and giggling. "Go on Luna who's the Lucky guy?" Lieutenant Fiona squealed. "Well promise you girls won't laugh?" Luna asked shyly feeling like she wanted to hide. "We promise we won't laugh at you" Christine piped in with a cheery smile. "Alright if I could have any man on this ship it would probably be Doctor McCoy" Luna said softly with a stutter. "AAAWWW that's sweet you like my boss?" Christine asked giving her a hug. "Yes I…I…d-do" she answered still stuttering. "Well he is rather handsome but you'd have to admit he is 32 you know" Darcy replied. "Age doesn't matter to me he's sweet and always there when I need someone I worry about my little sister just like he worries about his daughters" Luna answered her voice still soft and meek. "Well she has a point girls age really doesn't matter it's not like she's 16 and he's 26 or something like that we're all adults here" Janice said in agreement.

That night Luna really couldn't sleep because all she thought about was him… the one she confessed she liked a lot and really even if her heart said to tell him, her mind was all but ready to say anything. *he's your superior Luna get a grip!* she would snap at herself but her heart would tell her that rank never matter when it was a lieutenant and a lieutenant commander like himself. She decided to go to the only place she knew to go where she knew she wouldn't be bothered. The Enterprise's observatory was her favorite room where she could look at the stars and think of her sister or maybe just think for a while. She walked in and laid on one of the reclining chairs looking up at the stars. Their mother had always told her the reason why she was named Luna was because she was born in the middle of a full moon night when the moon surpassed the sun's circumference. Tonight it seemed as if it was doing the same thing and tonight she could see the constellation of a great dragon her grandfather once told her about from Chinese folklore. The tale went like this…

Long ago in China there lived seven beautiful dragons all with the powers of the earth, oceans, skies, plants, animals, minerals, and humanity. They all lived in peace and controlled the elements with grace and poise working in harmony. Each dragon was a different color there was the Red who controlled the fires of volcanoes, the orange who made the stones out of the lava and protected the animals, the yellow who watched over the humans, the green who took care of the plants and they earth, the blue who controlled the oceans and the creatures within it, the indigo who controlled the weather and raised the sun and moon, and finally the violet who created the precious gems and many things that humans needed to survive. One day a dark wizard made all of the dragons except the violet one become hateful and mean this had started a war destroying much of the beautiful work the dragons had once created and had disturbed the human race causing great fear. The Violet dragon with all of her might showed the others what they had done all very shameful the dragons helped the Violet one fix what they had destroyed and promised the humans that never again would they fight. To honor that promise the lead dragon gathered all the dragons and they created a rainbow and then forever incased themselves as one dragon in the stars. Now every time a rainbow is seen the wars are over and joy replaces the fear that once was.

The next morning she had been called the briefing room Luna was excited because this may be her chance to finally go on an away mission! She raced to get dressed and then with Uhura who she was becoming friends with walked to the briefing room. The two girls walked inside to see Captain Kirk at the end of the long table, Spock to his left McCoy to his right and Scotty next to Spock. "Welcome lieutenants please have a seat so I can begin telling you about the next mission" Captain Kirk announced politely. Luna sat next to McCoy a shiver running down her spine but with all of her might she tried to ignore it besides she was on duty right now. "Alright we got a distress signal from Garla II the people have been attacked by the Tholians for no apparent reason Starfleet wants us to find out why and try to rescue the Prime minister who was lost inside this fun house the Tholians have trapped him in." Kirk explained showing pictures on the View screen. "What their objective anyway it's not like the Garlans have anything valuable enough" Scotty piped in a confused looked on his features. "I agree with you Mr. Scott but you have to remember the Tholians will attack to strike fear as well and they have done a pretty good job so far" Captain Kirk said standing. "Alright when we get to the fun house we need to Split up into teams of two so Bones you go with Luna, Scotty you go with Uhura, and Spock you come with me" Kirk ordered they all nodded and stood then one by one the six filed out and headed to the transporter room.

Once down on the planet the six split up the way Kirk had said and went into the different entrances of the fun house. McCoy and Luna were in a room where neither could stop bouncing into the other. "I'm sorry Luna… Whoa! This floor must be made of rubber" Doctor McCoy said trying to stop himself from trampling her. "It's ok Doctor it's not your fault and I AAAgree with you!" she said as both of them fell down and she landed on him. After a minute she realized what happened and quickly got up again helping him up. "I'm so sorry about that" she whispered helping him to his feet. They both moved on to the next room it being almost like a maze. McCoy had noticed something was wrong with his friend for one Luna was never really this quiet and she never called him by his official name not even on duty. Then again he was trying his hardest to hide something to and this crazy place was not making that too easy for him. *I swear if we don't get out of here I'll crack!* he said to himself. They were separated in the maze and now he began to worry about her. "Luna! Luna! Where are you? Luna its Bones! Where are you?" He called to her, every corner he took only led him to a dead end. "Leonard? Leonard is that you?" she called back before she fell through the floor with a loud scream. "LUNA!" McCoy shouted running toward where he heard her scream. Then suddenly he fell through another trap door with a yelp bracing himself and curling into a little ball. Doctor McCoy shut his eyes tight until he realized that he was on a huge slide and relaxed a little letting gravity do it job.

When McCoy finally stopped he heard a woman scream not just any woman but he heard Luna. "Luna? Luna where are you?" he ran toward the screams for help and finding Luna trapped on fly paper a giant eight legged, black and hairy spider was about to devour her. "Doctor! HHHEEELLLPPP! PLEASE HELP!" She screamed trying to kick at the Spider. "LUNA! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU INSECT!" McCoy shouted he went closer to her and blocked her with his body shooting a phaser at it, they both sat there watching it explode into dust. Luna's breathing was still quick as she looked up at her savior his eyes so blue he looked scared and brave at the same time. "Are you alright Luna?" McCoy drawled reaching into his medical kit and pulling out a pocket knife. "I… I think so Doctor that was scary" she answered a tear rolled down her cheek as he cut the fly paper away from her. Suddenly Luna let out her urge and she hugged him tight. "I thought I was a goner thanks Len you saved my life" she said sobbing softly. "Shhh… it's alright now Luna you're my close friend I couldn't let you die" he said hugging her back and for moment he felt the feeling he was trying to push back he did love her and he knew it. "We better keep moving if we're going to find a way out of here" Luna said standing he stood beside her and gently held her hand. Luna blushed a little hoping he wouldn't notice it and it quickly went away. "Just to make sure we don't get separated again" Leonard said with a nervous smile and a light pink blush coming to his cheeks as well.

After a while the two came upon a room of mirrors and she stood in front of a mirror that made her long and pointy. "Oh gosh my father did say I always hit the point" she giggled as he came up behind her. "Why my dear I would say you have a rather lovely appearance" he said with a soft smile. She turned and face him a glimmer of joy and astonishment in her eyes. "Thank you… Len" she said a small smile forming on her lips. The two walked around looking and laughing at their figures in other mirrors when finally a door way that read exit was seen and together they raced for it. With a leap they both landed on a soft cushion in middle of town square.

"Well Lieutenant Pascal, Bones glad you two could finally make it" Kirk chuckled helping the two up. "Did you find the Prime minister? And what about the Tholians?" Doctor McCoy asked standing slowly. "The Tholians are signing a treaty of peace with the Garlans and Scotty and uhura found the Prime minister in the mirror room everything is just fine now" Kirk replied. "Captain they want to bid us well in our travels and they want to thank us for the help that we brought to them" Luna translated with a bow to the prime minister. "Well Luna tell them that we thank them for their hospitality and we wish them good luck with their rebuilding bind with the Tholian people" Kirk replied with a nod. After doing so the six were beamed back to the ship all going to sick bay so McCoy could assess any medical injuries into his medical log.

After a long day Dr. McCoy finished his medical log and then made the long trip to his quarters for the night. He felt like punching himself in face very hard because he wanted to tell Luna the truth besides it was like the old saying said "the truth shall set you free" but something was telling him to wait just a little longer. He studied his PADD for a minute and saw a post from Kirk that told about the admiral's New Year's Eve ball that every member of every ship in the quadrant had to attend. Leonard assumed it was a formal ball and he'd have to wear the blue uniform he liked to call the monkey suit. He thought to himself this maybe his chance to tell her… the worst thing that could happen would be a rejection anyway so why not?


End file.
